


Little Jack's New Discovery.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing a Kitten, Caring for a Stray Kitten, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Excited Jack Kline, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Angst, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pets, So much fluff., Star Wars References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Washing a Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Look, papa," Jack says, voice filled with wonder, and Castiel's eyes trail down to where Jack is holding something against his chest, hands cupped protectively, and slowly, Jack pulls a hand away to reveal—A kitten.With a dusky, light brown coat, and twinkling, pleading big black eyes.Barely a week old, judging by its size.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 292





	Little Jack's New Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> literally the randomest thing i wrote and the most self-fucking-indulgent thing ever. i literally don't care if this gets like 3 views cause i love cats, i love Jack, I love Cas, i love destiel and i love abo so i put this together cause im a stupid fluffy bitch

Castiel lounges back on the sun-chair in the backyard of their large, white suburban house, an OmegaToday magazine held in his hands. His eyes however, flick up from the magazine every other second to check on his little, four-year-old pup, Jack, who plays with his toy cars and Lego figurines a few feet away in the grass. Content with the calm around them, and the soft, pleasant chill in the air, Castiel allows his eyes to wander back to the article written in bold black letters before him. He skims his eyes over it for a few minutes, silent and engrossed, when at once—

"Papa— papa! Come here! Papa—"

Jack's alarmed calls draw Castiel's attention in an instant, and he darts his wide eyes over to where his pup is crouching on the ground. Without a moment wasted, Castiel leaps off the chair and scampers over to where his pup is doubled over on the grass. Castiel's knees hit the ground, instincts on fire— _pup, danger, protect_ — as he grabs Jack by his waist and pulls him close.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

To his utter surprise, a wide, beaming grin spreads across Jack's tiny face, his blue eyes blinking up at Castiel with excitement.

"Papa, papa, see what I found?"

A relieved sigh punches the breath out of Castiel's chest, as he furrows his eyebrows.

"Jack, baby, I thought you were hurt? I thought you fell down or something," He sighs, and watches Jack's eyes soften, "-you scared your papa, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, papa," Jack whispers, wrapping his tiny hands around Castiel's face, but his guilty demeanor only lasts for a few moments before he's hops with excitement, "-papa, papa, look what I found, over there, by the tree."

Castiel smiles, grabs Jack by the waist and picks him up, holding him against his shoulder as Jack points towards the bottom of the large, old tree at the corner of the backyard.

"What is it?" He asks, and Jack tugs at the sleeve of his shirt, round blue eyes, resembling Castiel's, fixated over the base of the tree trunk.

"I'll show you, papa," Jack squeals, and the minute they approach the tree, Jack leaps out of Castiel's arms, ignoring Castiel's plea to slow down, and kneels over by the base of the tree, waiting for Castiel to follow.

As Castiel steps closer to the tree, a sound— soft, frantic mewls— fills the air, and he tilts his head in confusion, before joining his pup near the tree, and crouching down on the grass.

"Look, papa," Jack says, voice filled with wonder, and Castiel's eyes trail down to where Jack is holding something against his chest, hands cupped protectively, and slowly, Jack pulls a hand away to reveal—

A kitten.

With a dusky, light brown coat, and twinkling, pleading big black eyes.

Barely a week old, judging by its size.

A silent gasp slips past Castiel's lips as he reaches out, holding his hands open so Jack can place the kitten within them, and he does so very gently.

In his hands, Castiel feels the poor thing trembling, mewling, purring— crying, almost— and a wave of fierce, motherly defensiveness courses through him as he presses the kitten to his chest, eyes wide and intense, lips hung apart, fingers caressing the kitten's delicate fur.

"I think it's cold, papa," Jack says, and Castiel looks up to him with a concerned frown.

"I think so too. When did you find it?"

"A little while ago, I was playing with my Lego, then I heard this- 'meow', 'meow', 'meow', so I went to see where the _meows_ come from." Jack shifts closer, and holds a tiny finger up to the kitten's trembling body.

"I think it doesn't have a papa or a daddy, like I do..." Jack muses, and his innocence pulls a smile at Castiel's lips.

"I think so too."

"Well, we should take it home, papa! We can care for it like a baby... Please?"

Big, blue eyes, pleading and expectant, peer up at Castiel, and _Christ_ , has he ever been able to refuse his pup anything?

"Baby, you know daddy is allergic to kitties, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you said daddy could take some medicine if, if, if we ever got a kitty, and, and, now we have a kitty, so daddy can take a medicine, right?"  
Jack jumps up, stomping his feet into the ground, and Castiel can detect the first few traces of a tantrum rising up in him, so he decides to keep his calm demeanor unchanged.

"Jack, raising a cat is hard, alright? And besides, are you old enough to take responsibility of a pet? You're going to have to care for your kitten instead of playing video games or playing with your cars, and you're gonna' have to make sure that the kitten's not falling sick," Castiel sighs, and yet, he can't help the pang of guilt washing over him at the thought of letting the kitten go. "-Everything daddy and papa do for you, you're going to have to do for the kitten. Are you alright with that?"

Jack's face falls. Castiel hates seeing his pup upset, but there are some things which need to be handled with logic and practicality, not pure emotion.

"But, but, papa, I just," Jack sniffles, and Castiel reaches a hand out to stroke his thumb over his pup's cheek, "-you said kind people always help those who are weak, those who need help, I just," Jack sniffles again, leaning into his papa's touch, "-I want to be a kind person too, papa."

_And how is Castiel to refuse such a strong argument?_

Castiel glances down at the kitten in his hand, before glancing up at Jack's damp, sullen face. He throws a brief glance towards their home, before coming to a conclusion.

"Fine then. You wanna' help me wash the kitty?"

At once, Jack's face lights up, like the sky on the fourth of July, and he nods quickly, a wide grin spreading across his face as he chants, "-yes, yes, yes, papa, I wanna' help too!"

Castiel laughs, brushing his finger over the back of the tiny kitten, before pushing himself up to his feet. With one hand extending out to reach for his pup, and the other holding the kitten close to his chest, he walks into their house, an excited Jack trailing behind him.

Inside the house, they walk to the bathroom without a word, and Castiel wraps the kitten in a thick hand-towel, before setting her down next to the sink.

"Alright, Jack, you want to help papa, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so I need you to get me a pillow."

Before Castiel can even turn to Jack, the little pup is flying out of the bathroom, his footsteps echoing through the house, and Castiel laughs at his enthusiasm, before turning back to the shivering kitty.

"Hi baby," He coos, "-are you cold? We're gonna' get you a nice, warm bath, okay?"

Castiel brushes his thumb softly over the kitten's head, and it leans into his touch, pulling a smile at his face. For a moment, Castiel pulls away, and runs the water tap, allowing it to heat up until it's warm, not too hot, not too cold, making sure it suits the kitten's delicate skin. He drops a few beads of luke warm water onto the kitten's bottom, waiting to see if the kitten reacts, and it does, meowing in it's tiny, squeaky voice as loudly as it can, and struggling to stand up on all fours.

"Is that okay? We're gonna' get you all cleaned up, baby, yeah? Come here," He coos, and holds the kitten in one hand, before slowly moving it under the gentle, warm water, hearing the kitten purr, and a smile crawls across Castiel's face, as he gently massages the kitten's back and stomach, making sure to avoid it's tiny face. He washes it's small, little, pink bean paws, and it's warm, round belly. He doesn't use soap or shampoo, and since they don't have anything that would suit a kitten, he decides to simply wash it under water, being thorough with his fingers.

"Papa, I got the pillow."

Jack scrambles into the bathroom, and Castiel smiles, sending him a glance before turning his attention back to the kitten.

"Just in time, sweetheart," Castiel says, and twists the tap shut, quickly wrapping the kitten in the thick hand-towel, and dabbing it's fur dry.

"Alright, Jack, now can you grab the hair-dryer from the cabinet next to me?"

"Sure, papa," Jack smiles, and shuffles around the bathroom to dig into the cabinet below the sink.

Castiel, in the meanwhile, smiles down at the kitten, dabbing its fur dry and holding it close to his chest. He sets the wrapped kitten down onto the fluffy, warm pillow, gently rubbing it's tiny butt dry with the towel.

"Here, papa." Jack sets the hair-dryer next to the sink, and Castiel plugs it in, using it on his wrist to adjust the heat, until it is set on the lowest setting, blowing gentle, warm air out of it.

"Does it like being warm?" Jack asks, and Castiel smiles.

"Of course it does. It reminds them of their mommy. We have to always keep it warm and safe, okay Jack?"

"Yes, papa. Oh, papa, papa, can I name it?"

"Of course. Since you found it, I think it's right for you to name it."

"But," Jack's face falls, and Castiel furrows his eyebrows at Jack's sudden change in demeanor, all the while continuing to blow the dryer over the kitten's skin, not lingering on one patch of skin for too long so as to not burn the kitten, "-how do I know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Oh," Castiel snorts, "-erm, I think once we take it to the vet, they can help us identify the gender."

"But then... What do I name it...?" Jack asks, morose and perplexed, and Castiel can't help but grin at his naivety.

"Well, you can name it whatever you like, honey, it doesn't matter what gender it is."

Jack's face lights up, and he smiles, clasping onto the edge of sink as he jumps up, his blonde hair, undoubtedly inherited from his daddy, flopping as he jumps.

"Well, well, I wanna' name it... Chewbacca. 'Cause I like Chewbacca."

"From Star Wars?" Castiel asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, daddy made me watch it one time!"

"Alright, baby, whatever you like. Chewbacca it is—" Castiel turns to the kitten purring on the pillow, "—hello, Chewbacca."

Both Jack and Castiel chuckle, before the kitten lets out a loud meow, causing Jack and Castiel to chuckle again. Once dry, Castiel holds the kitten up in the towel, and presses it to his chest.

"Papa, can I hold it?"

"Will you be careful?"

"Yes!"

Somehow, the kitten seems to have grown accustomed to Castiel and Jack's presence, as it wriggles inside the towel, and pokes its little head out, giving out a loud _mreow_ causing Jack to laugh, as he holds a finger up and rubs the kitten's head, carefully accepting the kitten into his own hands as Castiel guides him.

"Hi, Chewie!" He gasps, and Castiel ruffles his short, blonde hair.

"Let's get Chewie some food now, okay?"  
Castiel suggests, and guides Jack out of the bathroom, and into the living room, where Jack settles down on the carpet with Chewie in his hands. Castiel turns away, walking to the kitchen, pausing briefly at the door to watch his pup coo at the kitten.

_"... You're such a good kitty, Chewie... Papa and daddy are gonna' love you so much... And me too... I love you a lot, Chewie..."_

Castiel smiles, walking into the kitchen, and heading for the fridge. He grabs milk, and quickly heats it up. He pours it into a glass, and sighs. He needs something to feed the kitten with, but what could he possibly put in the kitten's tiny little mouth? They don't have a dropped for the kitten, and not a bottle either, so what option does he have?

But—

Hold on.

Castiel jumps into action, scrambling through the house and into the bathroom, where he digs through the medical kit for a—

A syringe.

This will have to do.

He rushes into the kitchen, rinsing the unused syringe under cold water to clean it thoroughly, before moving it to the glass of warm milk. Castiel pulls the lever up, sucking in a little amount of milk, before pushing the lever onto his wrist, testing if the milk is alright for the kitten, before walking out with the glass and the syringe.

In the living room, Jack is seated near the couch, on the floor, with Chewbacca in his lap. Somehow, the kitten seems more playful now, and Castiel watches as it jumps in Jack's lap, trying to scramble up his chest, causing Jack to laugh.

It seems strange. And impulsive, if anything. Dean and he have talked about pets a few times, discussed about adopting one to have a companion for Jack, but they've never quite acted on it. And now, having a week old kitten in his son's lap, playing and hopping, Castiel is filled with emotions, with joy and relief.

Perhaps Chewie is here to stay. And oddly, Castiel doesn't mind at all.

"Let's get little Chewie some milk, okay?"  
Castiel calls out as he walks over to where Jack is playing with the kitten.

"How are we gonna' feed it, papa?" Jack asks, watching as Castiel settles next to him on the floor, carefully setting the glass of milk next to him.

"Well, I'm gonna' try and feed it with a syringe. It's so small, isn't it? We have to be _really_ careful. It has a teeny-tiny mouth, we can't hurt it."

The moment Castiel speaks up, Chewie crawls over from Jack's lap into his, and Castiel smiles, scratching Chewie's back softly, before holding the syringe up.

"You hungry, baby? How about we get you some milk?"

Chewie meows, as if in answer, and Jack laughs.

"It wants milk, papa!"

"I know it does. We'll get it to the vet soon, okay? We still need to talk to daddy," Castiel starts, pushing the lever gently, as Chewie suckles the tip of the syringe, lapping up each last drop of milk, "-we need to get a bed for it, we need to get it a milk bottle, we need to get some toys... There's a lot we need to still— Chewie, don't make a mess, sweetheart— a lot we need to still buy and change at home to make Chewie feel welcomed."

"Well, we can go shopping on the weekend, right?" Jack asks, and Castiel smiles, running his hand through Jack's hair.

"Of course."

Right as Castiel dips the syringe into the glass of milk for another round, the distinct sound of the front door swinging open resounds through the house, and Jack beams up at Castiel.

"Daddy's home."

_So soon?_

Castiel glances at the clock, realising it's almost six o'clock in the evening, and he smiles. Of course it's Dean at the door.

"Cas— Jack— I'm here."

Jack runs out the room, and Castiel, who usually always greets his alpha at the door, stays back, his fingers scratching Chewie's back, who purrs and guzzles down every last drop of warm milk.

"You're a hungry little kitty, aren't you, love?"  
Castiel laughs, and continues to stroke Chewie's back, until a pair of footsteps thud in the distance, and he glances at the passage outside the living room.

_"... And papa and I washed it, and papa gave it some milk too, daddy..."_

_"... That's really sweet, kiddo, where is papa, by the way?"_

Castiel watches as Dean steps into the living room, his laptop bag slung around one shoulder and Jack held against his other shoulder. His eyes fall upon Castiel before a wide smile spreads across his face.

"Cas," He grins, and Castiel sends him a smile back, watching as Dean walks around the couch, his eyes expectant and tracking the movement of Castiel's hands.

"Hello Dean."  
Castiel greets, carefully setting the glass of milk away.

Dean gasps, his mouth falling open and eyes wide as they settle on the kitten in Castiel's hand.

"Is that a—"

"Yes, daddy!"  
Jack jumps up, dropping down to the ground next to Castiel, who laughs, and gently pulls the syringe away from the kitten's face.

"Mr.Winchester, meet Chewbacca. Chewie, meet Mr. Winchester."  
Castiel laughs, and watches Dean settle down next to him, enveloping him in a bubble of his scent— _alpha, home, mate, protection_ — and on instinct, Castiel leans into his touch, feeling Dean drop a soft kiss to his forehead, before slipping an arm around him. Jack sits on Dean's lap, his hands full of Chewie, who purrs and rubs against Jack's shirt, licking at his thumb and trying to suckle on it.

"Chewbacca? Really?" Dean yelps, just as excited, and Jack nods, holding the kitten up to Dean, who smiles for a moment, about to reach for the kitten, right when—

_"Hachhoo~"_

The room goes silent for a minute as Dean rubs his now pink nose, and turns back to Chewie.

"Damn it, allergies."

"Language, honey, also, bless you."

"Thanks," Dean grumbles, before scooping Chewie into his arms.

"So," He starts, "-guess I gotta' buy some allergy pills now."

"You'd do that, daddy?"  
Jack asks, eyes wide, mouth hung open expectantly.

Dean smiles, pulling Castiel and Jack in for a hug as he places a kiss atop Jack's forehead.

"Anything for my pup."

**Author's Note:**

> literally do whatever you want leave a comment or whatever im still gonna claim this as my magnum opus


End file.
